The Hunt is On
by Mossnose
Summary: When a mysterious creature with incredible power is captured by the Hands, it's up to the Smashers to save her. But who is she? And why is she so familliar to some of the Smashers?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first story submitted to Fanfiction so please, no criticism. Anybody who criticizes me, may this day be your last! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but try to guess who the captured character is.

The Hunt is On

_Prelude_

_A Plea for a Savior_

She shivered as the strange being placed a cuff chained to a stone wall around her small body. She hadn't asked for this to happen to her. One moment she was resting in a cave she had found for shelter, and the next; two large hands came down from the sky and captured her. She remembered their cold touch around her small body, and now they used a special cuff on her to keep her from teleporting away to safety.

She managed to get a good look at her captors now. Two large gloved hands floated in front of her. The right hand was chuckling softly, while the left one was twitching like crazy and cackling as if he were insane. She let a smile cross her face and decided to have a little fun with these two.

"Hey you!" she called out telepathically to the left hand, "why are you twitching? Do you have issues or something?"

"I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES!" the hand bellowed. His partner made a rude gesture at him and turned to her.

"You'll have to excuse my brother," he said with an aura of calm menace, "Crazy Hand is never in his right mind."

"Crazy Hand…" she said thoughtfully, "the name suits him. And what is yours?"

"You may call me Master Hand." She scoffed and managed a slight chuckle.

"Your name **doesn't** suit you!" she taunted, "Like someone like you could ever be a master of something!"

"Say what you will," he growled, "but you will know my power soon enough unless you decide to join my forces."

"Like I would!" she snarled, lashing her long tail that was longer than her body back and forth.

"So be it," Master Hand said softly, "But you may be given another chance to change your mind before I destroy your beloved homeland!"

"No…" she whispered. The two hands cackled and left the cell, locking the door tightly. The small creature decided that maybe a little rest would help her formulate a plan to escape. She floated down to the ground, curled her tail around her body, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Soon after she fell asleep, she had a very strange dream. She was in a void of pure darkness. She looked around for a source of light, but could find none. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way. She slowly turned in surprise and saw a strange figure that she had never seen before behind her.

The figure was young, probably about ten years old. He looked at her with a mix of surprise and confusion, his blue eyes meeting her blue eyes. He wore a green tunic and carried a sword with him. The two stared at each other for a moment before she decided to talk to him.

"Please…" she said to him, "please help me…"

"What do you need?" he asked her.

"I've been captured and I need someone to help save me," she whimpered.

"By who? Where are you being held? Who are you?" the figure asked her, his eyes filled with concern. But she couldn't answer him. She just couldn't tell him. She tried, but all she managed to say was a riddle.

"You will find out who I am soon," she said, "as for who has captured me, well; let's just say they are extremely powerful."

"But who are they, and who are you?" he cried desperately. She felt herself begin to wake up, so all she said to him was: "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep." She woke up wondering many things. Who was the boy? Why was he so concerned about her?

And most importantly, would he save her?

So, how was it? Oh, I almost forgot. Anybody who guesses who the captured character is, CONGRATS! You are smart! The "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep" thing came from one of my Warriors books.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here I am again! Here is where the plot starts to unfold. Oh, and if you guessed who the mystery character is, congrats, you are smart! No criticisms please.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I wish I owned SSBM though…..

A/N: The point of view will be alternating between my two favorite characters.

The Hunt is On

_Chapter 1_

_The Discovery_

The boy woke up with a scream; cold sweat dripping down his young face. He shivered a bit, and then looked over at the clock on the dresser next to him. It was 7:00 a.m.; breakfast time. Sure enough, he heard someone banging on a pot and Peach and Zelda's call of, "Come and get it!" He then heard a voice next to him.

"I knew hearing that it was breakfast-time would wake you up, Mini-Me," Link said.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"You did," Link answered, "I just decided to ignore you,"

Young Link sighed. Ever since he had become a Smasher a month ago, he still couldn't get used to the fact that there was two of him in the tournament. After Master and Crazy Hand had been defeated, however, there had been no major trouble. The Smashers still decided to stay in Smash Mansion though; it was a good life, even if there was a touch of insanity now and then.

His older self looked him in the eye. "Are you coming down to breakfast yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," his younger self said, "I've got some thinking to do,"

His older self looked at him suspiciously, but only said, "Suit yourself. But you'd better head down soon if you want to get something before Yoshi and Kirby eat it all!"

Yoshi and Kirby, a couple of other Smashers, were two of the only adults that Young Link considered cool enough to hang out with him and the kids, the other one being Pikachu. This reminded him, the prank they planned through the night needed to be put into action. He grabbed his new walkie-talkie from the dresser next to the clock and turned it on.

"This is Past Boy calling Arctic Boy, do you copy? Over," he said. He and his friends had gotten codenames so that if someone overheard them, they wouldn't know what the kids were talking about.

"This is Arctic Boy; I copy that, what's the mission status? Over," Popo replied.

"Operation: Annoy Roy is ago, Arctic Boy. Alert Arctic Girl and Hungry Dino to begin Phase 1 of the plan. Over," Young Link replied, naming the codenames for Yoshi and Popo's sister Nana.

"I copy that, Past Boy; mission is ago. Over and out," Popo answered.

"Over and out," Young Link responded, and headed down to the kitchen. He just couldn't miss this.

Mewtwo cracked a smile as he overheard what Popo was telling Nana and Yoshi. This was going to be worth his time after all. When he first came to this mansion, he had been quiet and serious. But after he made friends with Ness, a child and a fellow psychic, he began to loosen up. As he headed to the kitchen, he noticed Young Link coming downstairs with a smile. Mewtwo knew the young boy wouldn't want to miss this.

He watched as Nana headed over to Roy with some gum and Yoshi grabbed some food. Roy really could eat a lot, and liked to eat a lot, so Mewtwo knew he would easily fall for it. He listened as Yoshi struck up a conversation.

"Yoshi yosh, hup hurr ara Yoshi?" Yoshi said. "_Translation: Good morning, did you sleep well, Roy?_"

"Fine, thanks," Roy replied.

"_I managed to snag some cereal and toast before Marth could get it. Want some?_" he asked.

"Thanks!" Roy said, "Wait, what's the catch?"

"_No catch,_" he replied, "_You don't have food, I have food, and it's only fair for me to share._"

"Oh, okay," Roy replied, "I guess that makes sense in a way."

Just then Nana came up to him. "Morning Roy," she stated politely.

"Oh, morning Nana," Roy replied with his mouth full of toast.

"I managed to snag some of Mario's hot n' spicy gum, but I was going for cold n' icy. I was wondering if you'd like it, since you really like hot foods."

"Sure!" Roy answered, "Thanks Nana!"

After he finished his food, he popped the gum in his mouth and started chewing. It was very hot and very spicy, but he didn't care. He was so used to fire; it didn't really matter to him. Suddenly he felt something else, and the next thing he knew: BOOM! There was a huge explosion and some of his teeth fell out; smoke coming out of his mouth. Bowser and Ganondorf, who had been fighting over the last Pop Tart, stopped to look at what happened. Young Link came over and swiped it, but they were too distracted to notice. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Samus, and Zelda, who were in a dog pile fight over a box of Corn Flakes, stopped killing each other and decided to point and laugh at him. Fox, Falco, Link, and Mr. Game and Watch, who were playing four-way Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would get a piece of toast, were now rolling on the floor laughing. Marth, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, and Donkey Kong, who were trying to swipe some pancakes from Dr. Mario, laughed so hard they passed out. Everybody was laughing at the poor half-dragon, except for the kids.

The kids had gathered in the hallway giving each other high-fives and cackling to their heart's content. Young Link was munching on a Pop Tart and Ness was laughing so hard milk spewed out of his nose. The Ice Climbers were rolling on the ground and Pikachu and his son Pichu were letting off stray sparks of electricity. Kirby and Yoshi celebrated by eating, and when the celebrating was over, Young Link made an announcement.

"Phase 1 of Operation: Annoy Roy was a success!" he announced, "In a few hours we will put Phase 2 into action!"

"Phase 2, eh?" came a voice from behind them. Mewtwo had been standing there, unnoticed, and had heard the whole thing. The kids put on a false guilty look, but Mewtwo smiled at them.

"Phase 1 was very cleverly thought out," he continued, "I hope that Phase 2 will be just as good."

"Oh, it will be!" Ness piped up, "Because Young Link thought of it himself!"

"Pi, pika chu!" Pikachu added, "_Translation: Yeah! What he said!_"

"Well, good luck," Mewtwo said to them, "But I think you should run first. Roy is coming and I heard him thinking up ways to harm you with a cheese grater and a fondue fork."

Ness used his psychic abilities to listen for that. "He's right!" he screamed.

"Scatter!" Young Link yelled. The kids all ran in different directions away from the kitchen. Before he ran, though, Young Link paused to talk to the psychic Pokemon.

"Mewtwo?" the young boy asked, "Could I talk to you alone sometime today, please? It's important."

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow, but agreed. "Fine," he said, "the room I share with Ness at 3:00 p.m.; be there." And with that, he teleported away.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Roy screeched from behind Young Link.

"Uh oh," Young Link said to himself as he fled from the angry swordsman.

At 12:00 noon, the kids were putting Phase 2 of Operation: Annoy Roy into action. Kirby would swipe Roy's lunch and eat it, getting Roy to chase him. Kirby would dash through the hallway where Pikachu and Pichu would zap Roy with a pair of Thunderbolts. While he was dazed, Ness would hit him with PK Fire to damage him further, and Popo and Nana would freeze him with their ice breath. It was the perfect plan.

"This is Past Boy calling Big Eater. Can you handle that amount of food? Over," Young Link said into his walkie-talkie.

"You are talking to one of the eating kings of the mansion there, stud. Of course I can handle it! Over." Kirby answered.

"Good. Lightning Mouse; are you and Lightning Rat in position? Over,"

"_Copy that, Past Boy; I've got our 10-20. Over._" Pikachu answered.

"Huh?"

"_I got it off a cop show._"

"Oh. Kid Genius, are you in position? Over."

"Copy that. Everybody is in position. Let's roll! Over." Ness answered.

"Excellent. Anybody have any questions? Over." Young Link asked.

"_Just one,_" Pichu said, "_Why don't we use the free cell phones all of us Smashers get? Over._"

"Because walkie-talkies are so much cooler. Over."

"_I see. Over._"

"Anyone else? No? Good. Begin Phase 2 of Operation: Annoy Roy! Over and out."

Kirby heard his cue and raced over to where Roy was sitting and quickly inhaled twelve grilled cheese sandwiches, three slices of pizza, twelve pieces of chicken, and a hamburger. Everybody turned to see what Roy would do; and when no one was looking, Yoshi swiped a full pizza. Roy glared at Kirby, and then lunged at the puffball snarling.

Kirby dashed into the hallway, with Roy in hot pursuit. Pikachu and Pichu saw Kirby run by and jolted Roy as hard as they could. His hair stood on end and he screamed in pain until he heard another voice.

"PK Fire!" Ness yelled as he blasted Roy with a column of fire. Just then Popo and Nana froze him in a block of solid ice. The kids took a picture with Ness' camera to preserve the memory and pushed him into the dining room where everyone could see him. Everyone laughed as their anger over the stolen pizza disappeared.

The kids sat down at their table and laughed as hard as they could. Only then did they realize that there was no food left for them. Just then Yoshi showed up.

"_Sorry I couldn't help out with the plan,_" Yoshi apologized, "_I was busy swiping us a pizza while everyone was distracted. Enjoy!_"

The kids laughed and enjoyed their pizza. The rest of the day went by uneventful until 3:00 p.m., when Young Link went to see Mewtwo. Mewtwo was meditating in the middle of the room when Young Link came in. Mewtwo opened one eye and looked at the young boy.

"Ah, yes, it is 3:00 p.m., so what do you need to ask me about?" the psychic asked.

"Well," Young Link said, "It's about this dream I just had last night. It's been bothering me all day. I think it might mean something." Young Link then explained his dream.

Mewtwo was interested in the parts about the female Pokemon. "And what did this Pokemon look like?" Mewtwo asked.

"Well," the boy began, "She was about as tall as Pikachu with a long tail longer than her body. She had big blue eyes and small ears, and she was a psychic. Also, she had pink fur and big feet. Do you know her?"

Mewtwo's eyes filled with pain. "Yes," he said, "Her name is Mew,"

"Wait a minute…." Young Link said, putting two pieces of the puzzle together, "Mew, Mewtwo…., you know her well don't you?"

"Yes," Mewtwo said sadly, "I was cloned from the DNA of a Mew fossil, that's why I am called Mewtwo. I met her face-to-face once, and we had been meeting secretly ever since. When I became a Smasher, I told her that she could come to visit occasionally. And now she's in danger, because I let her down." A single silver tear fell down his cheek.

"You didn't her down," Young Link said comfortingly, "We'll be sure to get her back!"

Mewtwo wiped the tear from his cheek. "You'd do that for me?" he asked.

"Hey," Young Link said smiling, "If you mess with one Smasher, you mess with them all!" he said, signaling a high five.

Mewtwo smiled and returned the high-five. "Thank you, my friend," he said, "But we cannot do it alone. What are we going to do?"

Young Link smiled. "I think we could get the other Smashers to help. I could call in a few favors. Heck, some Smashers would do it for nothing at all! Well, there's not a moment to lose. Let's get cracking!"

"Yes," Mewtwo said, "but first, I think you should run. Here comes Roy with a cheese grater and a fondue fork!"

"Good point!" Young Link yelled as he ran for his life.

Well, what do you think? Now I'm going to set up a little challenge. I will only update if I get ten reviews! I may update later, but who knows? Keep an eye out for other stories after this one is finished!

Now I'm adding a little something: a between the chapters humor corner! Where I post a joke that a reviewer will send me, and…., well you'll find out soon! Send me some really good jokes here people!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: How long can it take to get ten lousy reviews?! I've decided to just drop the whole review limit thing, but the joke part is still up and open. The only joke that was submitted, the one from ezykail, will be mentioned in this chapter in a funny and unexpected way. Enjoy! Oh, and underlined text in the story is me speaking.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME?!

**The Hunt Is On**

_Chapter 2_

_The Memories_

It was dark, and Young Link could hear crying. He could tell that he was dreaming again. He turned and he saw the same creature from last time. He now knew who she was, so he walked over to her, wanting a few answers. She looked up from the ground as he approached, using her long tail to wipe her tears.

"You're Mew, aren't you?" he asked her. She nodded, but looked a bit puzzled.

"Yes, I am," she answered, "but how did you know?"

"Mewtwo told me about you," he explained. At this she brightened and gazed at him in excitement.

"You know Mewtwo?" she asked, but she wasn't finished there, "Is he doing well? Has he been keeping his powers in check? Does he still think about me?"

"Calm down!" Young Link said, interrupting her. "He's doing fine, and he thinks about you every day. He really misses you, though."

"I wish I could be with him," Mew said with a sigh, "he was always so good to me after we started to meet in secret."

"I have a few questions to ask you, too," Young Link said, "First off, why would you want to try and talk to me?"

"Well," Mew thought, "I guess I was just so desperate to have someone help me that I just accidentally psychically contacted the first person in my range. Not that there's anything wrong with you or anything."

"That's fine," he said, "How did you and Mewtwo meet anyways? He never told me too much detail on that." Mew sighed, and began to tell her story.

"I was born far away from here, in a spring of pure, crystal clear water. I left to try and find some adventure, and I found a very strange looking island. After playing around there for a while, I found my way to a large stadium. I was curiously looking around when I noticed a human boy being thrown psychically. I managed to catch him on a bubble of psychic energy before he got hurt, and that's when I met Mewtwo, my clone."

"He was the one who threw the kid, and he challenged me to a fight. I at first thought he was just playing until he hit me hard with a Shadow Ball, sending me flying away. Luckily I shook off the worst of it and sent it back at him. I tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't listen to me and I had to fight. We clashed for a time, our powers evenly matched. We then fired a pair of psychic blasts at each other, but I hadn't known at the time that it would have destroyed us all."

"However, the kid that I had saved before got in the way and took the blast himself. He was down on the floor after the blast cleared, apparently dead. His Pikachu friend tried to revive him with a few electric attacks, but that didn't work. All of the Pokemon in the room started to cry, and the kid was revived by their tears. Mewtwo then realized that us fighting was pointless, so he and I left. He took his friends, an army of cloned Pokemon, with him, and erased the memories of all who had seen him."

"Later on, I was living in a spring far away from what had happened before. I noticed that kid again, as he tossed Mewtwo, badly wounded, into the spring water. The water was known for its healing abilities, so it was a good thing he entered the water. I swam past him and signaled to him to meet me after this was over."

"After the troubles that had fallen upon the spring and the land around it had settled down, Mewtwo and his friends left. I was worried that he had forgotten about me, but he came back after everyone else had left. He and I talked pleasantly about our lives and what we had been doing lately, and we grew attached. When he left to find a new home, I came with him."

"We lived together in peace for a long time, and then word of a fighting tournament reached us. He wanted to join, but I was unsure. He promised me that he would never forget me, and that no matter what, I was always welcome to come visit, or maybe even join up. I was planning on going sometime soon, but then I got captured, and now I'm chained up in Arseus-knows-where."

"Well, do you have any idea where you are?" the boy asked.

"No, but there is one way for you to find out…" Mew said, deep in thought, "Arseus, the creator of all Pokemon, watches over all Pokemon. He'd know where to find me; the only problem is that you have to go through many trials in order to see him."

Young Link could feel himself waking up so he quickly asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Seek the one, two, three birds," she said in her cryptic way just before they woke up again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Young Link woke up, he heard a voice over the intercom that connected to all rooms in the mansion, even the basement.

"Attention, Smashers," It was Mewtwo, using his voice. "Will everyone please report to the dining room immediately? There is an important announcement that everyone needs to hear. That is all." Young Link knew what it was about, but he headed down anyways.

The dining room was filled with all of the Smashers in their pajamas, whining and complaining. They were obviously tired and cranky, judging by the fact that they had been woken up an hour early. Mewtwo stood at the announcer's booth in the corner, clearing his throat for one of those rare occasions where he spoke with his voice instead of his mind.

"I know you are all upset," he started, with a shout of, "Well duh!" from the back that the psychic cat ignored. "I have something important to bring to your attention." As he spoke he said through telepathy, "Young Link, please approach." The boy gulped nervously and stepped forwards.

"I think," Mewtwo continued, "that the sole witness to this would be able to give the best detail as to what is going on. Young Link, would you like to tell us about this occurrence?" He nodded, and began to explain everything.

He told them about the first dream and the warning from Mew. He told them about the conversation that he had with Mewtwo about the dream, and about his promise. He told them about the dream he had just had, and about Mew explaining about everything that he had questions about.

"…and that's what happened," he finished, waiting to see how everyone would react. His friends were pretty stunned, but the most shocked were the Pokemon besides Mewtwo. The others just stared, wondering whether or not to believe him. Peach was soaking wet and picking her nose.

Everyone stared at Peach.

-

Peach was still picking her nose.

-

Everyone stared at Peach.

-

A random roof tile fell and hit Roy on the head.

-

Everyone stared at Roy or Peach.

Can we just get on with this?! This is getting annoying.

"Who said that?" Bowser asked.

"President Pickle?" Peach said out of nowhere. Everyone forgot about the voice and stared at her again.

"Peach," Luigi asked, "Why are you soaking wet?"

"Oh, Yoshi pointed out a lucky penny on the bottom of the pool and I was so desperate to get it that I forgot to change. I couldn't get it, though. It's like it was glued or something."

The kids snickered at this, and then went back to being serious. Pikachu quickly asked a question to his friend.

"_Did Mew say anything about where she was_?" he asked.

"Well, there _was_ one thing," Young Link said, "she said something about finding Arseus and that I'd have to go through many trials to see him."

"_Did she say anything about the first trial_?" Pichu asked.

"She said, 'Seek the one, two, three birds.' That's all," he answered.

"_Wait a minute_," Pikachu said, "_One_,_ two_,_ three_?"

"Yes," Young Link said.

"_Un_, _deux_,_ trois_?" Pikachu repeated in French.

"Yes," Young Link said, starting to get annoyed.

"_Uno_, _dos_, _tres_?" Pikachu repeated in Spanish.

"_Yes_," Young Link said, now irritated.

Pikachu turned to Pichu and Jigglypuff with a smile. "_I think I know who can help us_."

"_The almighty authoress_?" Pichu asked.

Fat chance!

"_President Nixon_?" Jigglypuff asked.

"_For the love of Arseus, no_!" Pikachu yelled, "_Artic_uno, _Zap_dos, _and Mol_tres.

"And those are?" Falco asked.

Pikachu glared at him. "_Were you even paying attention during my lessons on Pokemon_?" he asked.

"They were all sleeping except for me and Pichu," Mewtwo said with a smirk.

"_Sheesh_!" Pikachu yelled as he pulled out a tape from who-knows-where. He popped it into a random VCR and it played a view of his lessons.

"_This time it's just the ones I was thinking about_," Pikachu said. The video showed Pikachu using a laser pointer to point to a picture of a large blue bird with a long, shimmering tail.

"_Articuno_," the Pikachu on the screen said, "_is a legendary bird Pokemon that is a combination ice-flying type. It is very powerful, but is the weakest of the three legendary Kanto birds. It is weak against rock, electric and fire-type attacks, so that's what you should use if you run into it. The wisest and oldest Articuno in the world lives in the Seafoam Islands, near Cinnabar Island in Kanto. If you need to know anything in the world, try speaking to this Pokemon as it is a very gentle and reasonable creature._

Pikachu pressed a button and this picture changed to a different bird. This one was yellow with jagged yellow and black feathers and a long, sharp beak.

"_Zapdos_," Pikachu continued, "_is another legendary bird Pokemon, this time an electric-flying dual type. It is the strongest of the three legendary Kanto birds. If you want to beat it, hit it with ice or even better, rock-type attacks. The wisest and oldest of this species lives in a power plant near Cerulean City in Kanto. I would, however, advise against trying to speak to this one; Zapdos is known for being very temperamental._"

Pikachu pressed a button and a new picture came up. This one was golden with flames on its wings, and a long beak.

"_Moltres,_" Pikachu continued, "_is another legendary bird Pokemon, this one being a combination fire-flying type. It is the most neutral of the three legendary Kanto birds. If you need to fight it, hit it with water, electric or better, rock type attacks. The wisest and oldest one lives in a cave called Victory Road near the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. It may be reasoned with, because it is calmer than Zapdos, but more aggressive than Articuno._

Pikachu stopped the video and looked at everyone else. "_Now we should start planning a battle strategy, just in case."_

"He's right, Mewtwo said, "We need to be prepared for anything. Ness, Bowser, Fox, Falco and Roy, you are for sure going to the Seafoam Islands. Popo and Nana, for sure you'll be going to the Power Plant. Everyone else, try to work out more of a strategy for what to do next." Everyone nodded and ran off to prepare for what was to come next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? I won't update until at least one person sends me a joke to put in the chapter in a funny and unexpected way. I'll update as soon as I can. R & R!


End file.
